


MESSAGE TO ALL WRITERS

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what tag to put this under, but I know writers in the GG tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MESSAGE TO ALL WRITERS

**Author's Note:**

> I FOUND A WEBSITE WITH EVERYTHING I COULD POSSIBLY NEED TO WRITE!!

It's called Write World, and I want you to share this with every writer you know.

This is the toolbox where you can find links to ideas, weapon lists, and SO much more.  
http://writeworld.org/toolbox#_=_ 

Like, I'll be posting fics soon, but I wanted to share this first because this is so fucking important to me, I love this toolbox so much.

Anyway, enjoy.

\- K.


End file.
